wiki_del_trenino_thomasfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Engine Roll Call
Engine Roll Call è una canzone che viene utilizzata nella sigla sia iniziale che finale del Trenino Thomas a partire dalla stagione 8. Se ne fecero anche altre versioni in occasione dei film. La canzone venne inoltre modificata per la stagione 22. Inglese Stagione 8-21 (coro) :They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, :Shunting trucks and hauling freight, :Red and green and brown and blue, :They're the Really Useful crew. :All with different roles to play :'round Tidmouth Sheds or far away, :Down the hills and round the bends, :Thomas and his friends. :Thomas, he's the cheeky one, :James is vain but lots of fun. :Percy pulls the mail on time, :Gordon thunders down the line. :Emily really knows her stuff, :Henry toots and huffs and puffs. :Edward wants to help and share, :Toby, well, let's say, he's square. (coro x2) Stagione 22- (coro) :They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, :Shunting trucks and hauling freight, :Yellow, and green, red, orange and blue, :They're the Really Useful crew. :All with different roles to play :'round Tidmouth Sheds or far away, :Down the hills and round the bends, :Thomas and his friends. :Thomas, he's the cheeky one, :Rebecca, she's new and lots of fun. :Percy pulls the mail on time, :Gordon thunders down the line. :Emily really knows her stuff, :James is always showing off, :Nia wants to help and share, :Toby, well, let's say, he's square. (coro x2) Sono tutte Locomotive! (coro) :All the engines are on hand, :Waiting for a plane to land. :Be they diesels, be they steam, :All keep working as a team. :Emily will now go to bed :With all the rest at Tidmouth Sheds. :And no one can remember when :Steamies worked with Diesel 10. (coro) La Grande Scoperta (coro) :Thomas, he's the cheeky one, :James is vain but lots of fun. :Percy pulls the mail on time, :Gordon thunders down the line. :Emily really knows her stuff, :Henry toots and Edward puffs. :Stanley, he's the new one there, :Toby, well, let's say, he's square. (coro) Italiano Stagione 12-19 (coro) :Veloci vanno e fan ciuf ciuf :Ma che allegra ferrovia :Sono rossi, verdi o blu :Ma che bella compagnia :Chi in stazione fischia e va :chi il legname portera :puntuali il treni che :corrono su e giu! :Thomas! Che combinaguai! :James! Lui non si ferma mai! :Percy! Ha il cuore tenero :Gordon! Romba brontola :Emily! Lungo il mare va :Henry! Sorride, sbuffa e va :Edward! Come luccica! :Toby! Fischia e dice ciao! (coro) La Grande Scoperta (coro) :Thomas! Che combinaguai! :James! Lui non si ferma mai! :Percy! Ha il cuore tenero :Gordon! Romba brontola :Emily! Lungo il mare va :Henry! Sorride, sbuffa e va :Stanley, lui è il nuovo lì :Toby! Fischia e dice ciao! (coro) Stagione 22- (coro) :Son due, quattro, sei, otto. :"Smistar vagoni" e il loro motto! :Giallo, verde, rosso, arancio e blu :son tutti da dieci più. :Ognuno ha un ruolo, ognuno è pronto :da Tidmouth Sheds, in capo al mondo. :Su e giu per le pendici :Thomas e I suoi amici. :Thomas è un combina guai. :Rebecca è allegra più che mai :Percy, veloce come mai :Gordon ha un grande rombo, sai. :Emily, lo sai, è una gran maestra :James, si mette sempre in mostra. :Nia, per gli altri si fa in quattro. :Toby, un bel quadrato è! (coro) Categoria:Canzoni